DtB- a different stretch in the Multiverse
by The Anonymous Giant
Summary: In a small stretch of the multiverse lies their universe. This story contains [no DtB characters but bits from the anime] the (mis)adventures of 3 people from said universe: Amadeus 'Emmy' Schwarz; Rufus Glauckenbecker; Sakura 'Rin' Inayushi. What will be the Outcome?
1. Chapter 1

"Blech. Emmy, this looks terrible! Next time, **i'm** picking where we eat."

'Emmy' looked over to his bemused and disgruntled companion.

"It's **Steak**. Besides, you never have steak well-done."

"Well, I guess you're right... But I still get to choose next time!"

"...You melon. You **will** eat that overcooked steak- you ordered it, you suffer it! Besides, I pay this time and i'm **not** letting money go to waste."

"B-but-"

"**No buts! Eat it or perish!**"

"(Perishing might actually be better...)"

"What was that?"

"I, er, need some pepper. Yeah, that was it- pepper! I'll be right back."

Having finished his own steak(which was medium-rare, in case you were wondering), Emmy began the process of eating his companions'. Knowing his friend had had lunch before only made him seem... unlike his regular self.

After returning(unsuccessfully, might I add) from a 'long and arduous' pepper hunt, Emmy's friend returned to not one, but _two_ empty plates.

"...You ate mine as well."

"Rufus, we both know that you had food beforehand."

"You knew? Of course..."

"I'm not being sarcastic or anything; we know each other too well."

"Point taken. Now, about these... [whispers]powers."

Emmy mock gasped.

"What?! You knew?! Are you... _**stalking me?**_"

Rufus blushed heavily.

"Amadeus, this is serious!"

"You look hilariously cute when you are angry and blushing at the same time. From a 'bro' point of view, that is."

"Grrr..."

"I thought you said this was serious- yet here you are, growling like a rabid dog."

"...Moving on, you said you found you could, ah, what was it?"

"Control fire."

"Lemme see!"

"No. Wait, i've got an idea~!"

"Oh?"

Emmy's eyes glowed an intensely deep red. Slightly muffled screams could be heard emanating from the kitchen.

Suddenly the fire alarm started wailing, causing Emmy to recoil.

"Aggh!"

His head jerked back- then his eyes returned to their normal colour- a piercing grayish-blue.

"Emmy?"

"Hm?"

"You ok? That was weird."

"Oh, i'm fine. But we should leave. Now."

"If you say so..."

"I do. Now, let's hurry."

And with that, they calmly(but quickly) strode out of the restaurant, alarm still blaring loudly.

In the hustle and bustle of the crowd, no-one noticed one small vacancy.

Except Emmy.

"I'm returning to the building. Stay here. Do not move."

"What? Why?!"

"There is a child trapped inside. I will not wait for the E/S to arrive- he/she could've died by then."

Silence on Rufus' part.

"...Don't worry, I **will** return. I promise."

Just as he finished his sentence, a woman cried out "NOOO! HE'S STILL INSIDE!"

Emmy yelled to the woman:

"Ma'am, I am going in. Do not follow me; it is too dangerous for you. I can sense where the child is."

He entered the blazing building.

'To think, this all started from a simple chip-pan fire,' he thought.

'My abilities will come in handy after all.'

Entering the burning wreckage, he realised where the child- no, _Children_ were.

"Thank god this place has a sturdy bathroom."

Lives were at stake. He could not force himself to imagine what would happen to them if he just... left them to die.

A multitude of confusing twists, turns and dead-ends later, he reached the room where he sensed the children to be.

"Here."

He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone there? We gotta get outta here! This place is burning!"

The door made a metallic _klik_ and slowly creaked open, revealing four terrified children: a girl of around 12 and a boy of similar age; a boy of six or seven and a girl of similar age.

"Are you here to help us escape?" asked the older boy.

"Yes. But although I am not with the police or fire brigade, I can offer you a safe way out."

"We're going, and that's final!" blurted out the younger girl.

"It's decided, then. Stay behind me and never go in front. If you do, you will get burnt. Don't ask why, or how, just do as I say."

The kids all nodded in agreement.

'That older girl, she looks... somewhat scruffier than the other three. I wonder...?'

After they managed to escape out of the blazing building unscathed, Rufus came running up to Emmy.

"DUUUDE! You're... Ok?"

"Yes."

[whispering]"Hey, Emmy. Why is that girl following you?"

"Huh?"

He turned to see the older girl whom he helped escape.

"What is it?"

The girl was taken aback, shocked even, by this.

"I, uh, j-just wanted to, uh, s-say... th-thanks for r-rescuing me... It was really b-brave of you."

Emmy felt proud. But...

"It wasn't bravery. I knew no-one would come to any harm."

She looked perplexed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"...Never mind. Anyway, you're welcome nonetheless."

What she said next shocked Emmy to the point of no return, yet didn't really surprise him as such.

"...C-can I live with you? You're brave, kind and i'm...-"

"Without a proper home."

"Y-yes..."

"Is there anyone supervising you?"

"No. I have had to f-fend for m-myself for the past few years."

"I don't see why not."

_**KRAKKK!**_

Rufus' mouth had broken through the concrete.

"Oh do be quiet, Rufus. Now, before we go doing things, we should at least introduce ourselves. I am Amadeus Schwarz- but everyone I know calls me 'Emmy'. This is my friend, Rufus."

He points to Rufus.

"And you are?"

The girl ponders for a while.

"Sakura Inagushi. But the people who used to know me called me 'Rin'."

"So, can we call you Rin?"

"...If you want to."

"Ok. Now, would you like me to show you my house?"

Emmy was glad he actually owned a house. And a car.

"S-sure..."

"Rufus, do you mind if Rin rides shotgun?"

"Not at all. Besides, i'm walking to my cousin's house."

"Oh, right. Rin, would you like to sit in the front or the back?"

She looked very surprised indeed.

"What is it?"

"I've... never actually got to choose. If you don't mind me asking, what car do you have?"

"Black Subaru Impreza Cosworth- only a year old."

"And you'd trust me in the front?"

"I have no reason not to."

"Uh, o-okay. I guess i'll s-sit in the front, if you w-wouldn't mind."

"You can."

He waved goodbye to Rufus and started towards his car.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Emmy's house.

"Rin, welcome to the place you can call 'safe' from here on in."

Emmy hadn't noticed it, but Rin was quietly sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2- Emmy's house

'...What should I do? If I confront her, she'll just deny it, or...  
>But if I just leave her to cry, what'll she think of me?'<p>

As Emmy pondered over this thought, Rin, eyes still red, said "...Thank you."

Shocked at this sudden break of the silence, Emmy recoiled by instinct, then started to feel foolish for his reaction.

"It's ok. Do you want to see inside our house?"

"One thing: How old are you?"

Emmy was dreading this, but knew he **had** to tell her the truth.

"Twenty-Five."

For a guy of his age, he was surprisingly built; tall, yet had those eyes which showed sadness... In short, he looked to be in his late Thirties.

Rin didn't believe him.

"...And i'm the Empress of Russia."

"Impossible. Nonetheless, I **swear** I am 25. If it assures you, you can check my Birth documentation."

"Well, how did you get this place? And this car?"

All genuinely baffling.

"...I don't wanna talk about it."

She momentarily gave Emmy an empathetic look, then gave to a wry smile.

"Well, that makes two of us."

"It'd probably bore you to death anyway."

"I'd listen."

"Well..."

He gave her a friendly grin.

"Shall we?"

"Ok."

After Rin shut her door, Emmy locked the car.

*KER-LICK*

Emmy's house was a Three-bedroomed custom-build affair, with two Cardoks- one for his Subaru and the other, well, let's just say the contents are pretty aerodynamic.

"Your house is pretty awesome! How did you afford this?"

"I didn't, it used to be my parents', until they... left the country."

"Oh..."

"So, are you still wanting to see my Birth documentation?"

"...Yes."

Emmy walked into a small room hidden by a bookshelf. He emerged minutes later with a slightly crumpled piece of documentation.

'..._D.O.B.: 1st January 1989...'_

Twenty-Five.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"I will apply to be your legal guardian."

"Uhhh..."

"I can make it happen. I will officially look after you- kinda like a big brother."

"Uhm..."

"Think it over. In the meantime, come and check out your room. It'll be yours. Anytime you need, you'll be able to reside here."

"Thanks..."

Walking up a flight of stairs, then down a short corridor, the pair came to a nondescript-looking white door.

"Your room."

Emmy opened the door.

The room was empty, save for a bed, a desktop computer and a door in the corner of the room.

"Behind that door is your very own en-suite bathroom. A warning, though: I must clean this room up, so... do you like anime?"

"Ani-what?"

"...Anime. It's time you watched some. Let's do downstairs- i'll put a dvd on for you."

Rin was rather overwhelmed by all of this. But a new thing?

'This guy is far too kind for his own good. I won't let him down, it'll only play on my mind for the most part of forever. So, some... anime? won't hurt, I guess. Speaking of which...'

They had reached the living room, where a massive screen and a set of large, expensive B&O speakers(A home cinema, to be exact) sat.

Emmy started towards a large cabinet labeled 'Anime'.

'Boy, does he like anime.'

When he opened the doors, there were no DVDs that were visible- just drawers.

He opened a drawer marked 'K' and selected a DVD.

Hiding the title but leaving the illustrations, he strode over to a HD DVD-player and put the disk in.

There was an accordion, then "KIRU MI BEIBE!"

'Ah, so _this_ is anime. I thought it was called something else.'

"So, are you okay with watching this whilst I take care of some stuff regarding your room?"

"S-sure. This looks a-actually kinda f-fun."

So, Emmy left Sakura watching the complete box-set of '_Kill Me Baby_' whilst he dashed to the room.

He removed his Bows and assorted firearms from the en-suite, before replacing the hard drive with a brand-new one and deleting the history(permanently). After this, he cleaned the bed, removing crisp packets, 1-litre bottles of Mountain Dew and empty cans of Monster Energy from underneath it.

He led a weird lifestyle.

When he was certain the Bows were in their(original) correct place- same thing with his firearms- he went back downstairs and got Sakura.

"You can now check your room out."

"O-okay."

'Wow, episode 3 already?'

With Emmy leading the way, they reached the room. He opened the door and motioned for Sakura to enter.

"That computer is free for you to use. Games included- that's what I used it for."

It was at that point that they both noticed a stray shotgun shell, on its side, next to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3- Finding things out about Emmy

Emmy's jaw dropped.

'What is _that_ doing there? I guess it must've fallen out of the box...'

"AAAAH!"

Rin had jumped behind Emmy and was holding onto his arm, quivering.

"W-why is there... a sh-shotgun shell over there?"

"I... uh... own some firearms, for... work."

'_Dammit,_ why did I tell her that? She's only gonna be curious, or something...'

"So, you own firearms... for _work_? What do you do?"

"Well, it's less work, more something-that-pays-the-bills-and-can-be-done-whenever-need-be. Besides, it's not **just** firearms..."

"Oh?"

"...Bows, swords, sharp objects... I've got the lot."

"So?"

"?"

"What is it that you do that requires such an arsenal?"

"..."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"...There are two things."

"Which are?"

"Specialist weapons trainer is one..."

"And the other?"

"It's only a part-time thing, but..."

"What?"

"If I say what it is, I fear you'll be scared of me- or something like that."

"..."

"Do you want to know that badly?"

"...Yes."

"...I am a part-time professional killer."

Sakura was in awe.

"So... you're an assassin?"

Emmy looked mildly surprised. He hadn't expected this.

"Well, back when I was younger, I was trained by a battle-scarred but extremely agile ex-mercenary. She taught me to kill, without thinking. However, I have been... laying low, for one particular contract went awry, and I was almost caught. I wasn't caught because she taught me the Israeli Krav Maga and the Malaysian Silat- both pretty deadly, though I only practiced the fatal blows on... dummies."

"She?"

Emmy chuckled lightly.

"She was hailed as the toughest of all mercs. She took me in because I was like herself..."

Emmy trailed off, with Sakura looking a little bemused.

"You mean Iskra Maragović?"

"She let me call her 'Okasan'."

"Isn't that, like, 'mother' in japanese?"

"Yes. She started off with ending my name with a 'san', then, as the months ticked by, she started to leave a 'kun' after my name."

"Coon?"

"Kun. K-U-N."

"Oh."

This was going too far.

"You want to see my weapons?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"No."

"...Ok."

"Would you like to go shopping?"

She looked confused, then remembered our conversation from earlier on.

"Well, actually, i'd prefer to check out my room first."

"Let me search again, just in case there are any... undesirables."

"Sure."

15 minutes after sweeping the room thoroughly (and finding 3 crossbow bolts, a Derringer, a Combat knife, a folding BB shotgun and a cap with 'SAS' and the insignia on it), Emmy declared the room "Safe".  
>He changed the bedsheets though.<p>

"Would you like these?"

He offered the small pistol and the camo-print knife to Sakura.

"Why?"

"For self-protection, when i'm not around to incapacitate your assailant. Besides, it'd only be temporary."

"Temporary?"

"Well, I hope. Because in a few months or so, I was planning to visit Okasan- or Iskra."

"What does that have to do with me?"

He gripped her shoulders.

"I know you have... abilities, like no-one else."

She looked alarmed.

"How?"

"I saw your eyes glowing red when I first saw you. I also have abilities."

"..."

"Now, i'd like to ask you a question. Would you be willing to answer it with the appropriate answer?"

"Yes."

"What are yours?"

"My...?"

"Powers. And I promise to tell you mine."

"I... have none. Other than being able to spy on people through rock, that is."

"!"

"What!? What is it!?"

"..."

He scratched his stubbly chin, looking directly at Sakura.

"You... are an effigy? A...Doll?"

"What? No! I'm a person!"

"Do you want to see what my power is? Or at least the one I know of?"

"...Okay."

He started towards a wall with a button on it, then stopped and motioned for Sakura to follow.

"Come on, Rin."

When she made it to the wall with the button on it, Emmy pressed the button, then twisted it in a way only he could remember; the fluid movements reminded Rin of an old-fashioned safe.

The wall slid upwards, revealing a fingerprint scanner. He tapped an incomprehensibly fast beat on the scanner.

A loud voice rang out from seemingly nowhere.

_**'CODE RECOGNISED. WELCOME: AMADEUS SCHWARZ. DO YOU WANT TO ADD A NEW HOUSEHOLD USER?'**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**'CAN THE NEW USER IDENTIFY THEIRSELF?'**_

**"Yes. I am Sakura Inagushi. I am also known as 'Rin'."**

_**'GOOD. WILL THE NEW USER PRESS HER HANDS ONTO THE SCANNER THEN AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION?'**_

**"Yes."**

Two screens emerged from a wall panel. Sakura pressed her hands flat on them until a voice said:

_**'ENOUGH. YOU ARE FEMALE? OK. REGISTERED: SAKURA 'RIN' INAGUSHI AS ROOM NUMBER:'**_

Emmy spoke this time.

**"Four."**

_**'RENAME FOUR AS: 'RIN'S ROOM'? COMPLETED. RIN, YOU ARE NOW A MEMBER OF THIS HOUSE. THIS GIVES YOU PRIVILEGES TO ALL OF UPSTAIRS, BUT DOWNSTAIRS AND THE ATTIC ARE OFF-LIMITS UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY AMADEUS.'**_

**"Understood."**

_**'GOOD. EMMY, WHAT DO YOU REQUEST?'**_

**"Access to the training ground, and will you put up a V/M there, for future use?"**

_**'YES. PLEASE ENTER.'**_

The black wall that was once there had vanished, revealing a lift.

"**That will be all, Maiya."**

_**'ENJOY YOUR DAY.'**_

"Thank you. Ladies first, Rin."

After descending the full 20 floors, they came to a corridor. Emmy lead the way. At the end of the corridor, some 10 meters away, was a singular black steel door with a mechanism designed for bank vaults.

Entering past the door, they arrived at a massive area, which Emmy must've used for training at some point, for it was littered with empty bullet casings and dented metal barrels.

"This is my combat sanctuary. Crossbow."

A crossbow was gently launched in the air in his direction. With a swift leap and outstretched, he caught it.

"Bolts."

The same thing happened.

"Well, here you go. Let's see how good you are with a crossbow."

After handing her the crossbow and quiver of bolts, he pulled out a chair.

"Range set: 25 metres. Okay, now try."


	4. Chapter 4- The Fire Station and Stuff

Emmy was totally amazed at her accuracy.

Each shot, whether the target was moving, she either got a headshot or a heart-shot.

"But can you hit legs, arms, you know...?"

"Well, not really, but... I guess i'll try?"

"Go on then."

The first time, she got a hand, the second, a knee...

She really _was_ something else.

"Enough for today, Rin. However, you can practice here whenever need be. As for now, shopping. Right?"

Rin had forgotten entirely about the pre-planned shopping trip; after focusing so much on her shooting, everything else became a blur.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot.. entirely."

Emmy chuckled lightly.

"I see. Let's not dither, we should get to the shopping hall before it shuts."

Emmy's British accent became more audible when he said '"dither"'.

"Emmy, what's your surname? You know mine, so.. I wanna know."

Without missing a beat, Emmy replied:

"Schwarz. My name in full is Amadeus Ryota Schwarz. 'Amadeus' is like the German name 'Gottlieb': God('s) love. Schwarz is German for 'black'. 'Ryota' is of Japanese origin and means something along the lines of 'stout' or 'strong'."

Emi was still listening intently whilst they walked out of the house and got into the car.

"So I guess my full name means something like 'God's strong, black, love'."

"Right..."

Emmy revving the engine surprised Rin.

"Why're you revving it?"

"...I like to _feel_ the true power of the car, like my parents did before they named me."

"I see."

With that, they zipped away.

**Later**

"So why are we here, then?"

After dropping $500's worth of clothes off at Emmy's, Rin and Emmy had went for a drive.

They'd stopped at an old fire station, due to be demolished in the coming months.

"I want to show you what I can do. No, scratch that. I want to release my emotions. And I felt that here would be safest. Besides, I'd be doing them a favour.. sort of."

Emmy got out of his car and strolled up to a not-so-hidden door. He shoved, and it was open!

Emmy then promptly motioned for Rin to follow him.

"It's okay, I know this ground well."

"Well, okaaayyy..."

She was hesitant, but she followed.

After walking for a few minutes, Emmy stopped at an aluminium and brick blockade, which was slightly.. singed.

"Wait here, it won't be safe anywhere else."

He pointed at... was that _dried blood?_

"Mmh.. Yeah, 'kay."

Emmy started towards a couple of young trees next to a practice tower.

He stopped.

Rin gazed at his eyes.

Red.

Moments later, he erupted into a massive ball of fire. Rin flinched, but simply because she was not expecting it.

She could hear his furious bellows..:

"**GRAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

She felt helpless. Did _she_ cause him to be like this? Nah..?

Suddenly the fire stopped. Like that. Quick as it started.

Then, he started to shoot a steady, focused beam of pure, rageous fire from his hands. Whilst doing this, he started to pivot.

Fire everywhere.

Finally, he stopped. He started to hum 'Ride of the Valkyries' by Wagner.

When he finished, he started to survey the damage: he'd blasted through the brick walls, melted through some leftover glass and... _set the blockade on fire?_

"Heh. I must be getting stronger."

Rin looked shell-shocked. Never before had she seen such fury, such.. _contempt _in someone's eyes. Then she.. snapped out of it.

"You set stone on fire... How? How is this possible?"

Emmy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Meh."

Rin shook her head and grumbled.

Emmy then took out his phone and called Rufus.

"Rufus?"

-"Yeah?"-

"It's done. Let's do an Ozi tonight, I'll bring Rin with us. Let her meet everyone. But that's only if she decides to come."

Rin pondered for a second, then nodded.

"She's okay with it. Okay?"

-"...Okay. Will she be joining us.. you know?"-

"That's her decision to make when the time comes."

-"Mkay. See you later, at the caff."-

"You can't say 'caff'. I'm British, I have the right accent. Caff it is."

-"Okay, Emmy. See ya."-

"See ya."

He hung up.

"I guess it's time for you to meet the group, Sakura Inayushi."

Rin was lost in deep thought...


	5. Chapter 5- Oleg

Arriving at the caff in an orangey '06 Dodge Neon SRT4(for blending in), Emmy and Rin walked towards a gun store.

"Why are we going here? I thought we were going to the cafe?"

"We are. But Rufus texted me saying to meet here before going in."

"Oh, okay."

They entered the dingy-looking shop. No abnormalities here. Guns, Body Armour, Grenades...

"Ah, Emmy. And...?"

When the guy behind the till spoke, he spoke with a kind of sadness, like everyone he knew had been...

"Hey, Alec. This is Sakura. She is under my legal guardianship, or whatever.. Anyway, i'm her legal guardian; i will let no harm come to her."

"You're a bit.. scrawny for that, aren't ya?"

"...Looks can be decieving."

He gave Oleg ([Oleg is a russian name and is pronounced 'Alec', or so i've heard]) a devilish smirk.

Oleg smirked back.

"So i've heard. You have quite the reputation going, Emmy."

Emmy nodded.

"Heh, yeah.."

*In a hushed tone*"Wait.. was she one of the kids you saved from the fire?"

"Yes."

He seemed to be taken aback.

"It was on the news: A guy (you) applied for legal guardianship of this orphan girl (Sakura) he saved from a fire.' I saw ya, but... Was it you?"

Emmy was confused, then cottoned on to what he was saying.

"Ukhhh.. No. At least, I hope not."

"Well anyway, whatcha here for?"

"Collection of my... equipment."

"I see. Follow me. Sakura, stay here. It is for his eyes only."

He pointed at Emmy.

Rin nodded.

"Okay."

Oleg flicked a hidden switch under his desk and a section of the wall opened, revealing a bank vault-like door.

The pair entered and the wall swooshed shut.

Ten minutes later, they appeared, with Emmy wearing a Katana (Sheathed) and with slightly more bulging sleeves.

They both nodded at each other.

"Can you handle a blade?"

Rin stared blankly at Oleg.

"Depends."

"Oh?"

"I can use a combat knife, so if you have any of those..."

Oleg grinned.

"And what about about..."

He produced a tactical machete from behind his back.

"...Machetes?"

"I.. Uh, yeah."

"Good. That's on me, as it's your first time here, Sakura."

"Well, we should get going.. Thanks, Alec."

He bowed.

"It's fine."

When they entered the cafe, Rufus immediately spotted them and waved them over to a stairway.

"Guys! Come on, we gotta get on with it!"

After they walked up the stairs, they came to a doorway with a slidey hatchey thingey.

_*_Nok Nok Nokka-Nok Nok-Nok-Nok_*_

The hatch opened, and a voice said:

"-State your business and names.-"

"Ozi. Rufus, Emmy, New member."

The door opened to reveal a short, stubbly man.

"So who's this 'New Member', then?"

Rufus pointed in Rin's general direction.

"Her."

"My name is Sakura."

"I will call you 'Kirsuber'."

"And what do people call _you_?

"Ferfi."

"Can I?"

"I am indifferent to what you call me, but 'Ferfi' is fine."

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's introduce R-.. Sakura, to Burusagia."

"Buru..sagia?"

"The Boss."

Then they left Ferfi, who closed the door behind them with a _**CLANG,**_ and continued down the light-brown corridor.

Then they came across a door saying:

'**Ozis briefing**'

"We're here."


	6. Chapter 6- First meeting with the Boss

When Emmy knocked on the door lightly, a gruff male voice called out: "Come in!"

Emmy waited for 5 seconds, then entered first after managing to hear an almost nonexistent click.

When everyone was inside, Rufus closed the door.

The room was relatively small and contained little more than two clocks (one at both side of the room), a heavy mahogany desk, a wide filing cabinet, a leather office chair and what seemed to be a wardrobe.

The leather chair was facing the opposite wall, until it pivoted and faced the trio.  
>In it sat a man of around fifty, who looked mildly happy at the sight of Rin.<p>

"Ah, so we have a new member, Emmy, Rufus?

"Yup, and for once she's my responsibility." Emmy looked proud, as if this girl was the only thing he had any say over.

"So I heard." The Boss wasn't the boss of the entire thing, just of that sector.

He had lightly tanned skin with a mole on the corner of his upper lip. His eyes were a discoloured green and although he was middle-aged, his hair was still jet-black.. As was his moustache and goatee. This guy seemed to be from another era.

"Yeah, Rufus said it was on the news.."

"Well, don't go doing that sort of thing again; we don't want publicity, for we'd get done. So keep these little media stunts to the minimum- as in maximum 2 per year."

"But it wasn't a media stunt, I was just saving some kids trapped in a restroom-"

"Then became the LEGAL GUARDIAN of one of 'em!"

"-Which brings us on to Sakura."

"...So this is Sakura Inayushi?"

He scanned Rin pensively before asking, rather bluntly, "So what's her use?"

"Erm.. She's a doll- but she feels proper emotion, as we do; she says she is a concrete-user."

"Is that so? Well, that'll come in handy."

"Do I get a say in this?" Rin asked impatiently.

"You could've interjected at any point, Miss Inayushi." Replied the amused-looking man sitting in the chair.

"...What can I call you?"

"...How about Remus?"

"Hey, Boss, that's a good idea! Can us three _all_ call you Remus?" Rufus asked.

"Well.. alright."

"Great! But.. what's happening with the Ozis?"

"Oh, er.. I'll brief ya tomorrow.. I gotta catch some Z's."

"Well, Remus, it was a pleasure!" Rin stretched her hand out towards the man we now call Remus.

He shook her hand and smiled briefly, before his faced returned to its perpetually-disgruntled look.

"Rufus, Sakura, Let's go."

Emmy opened the door and motioned for Rufus and Rin to exit.

After they went to the caff downstairs and got a coffee, they parted ways- with Rufus going towards a black Ford Scorpio parked behind the caff. He got in and drove off.

"So, what's the first impression of.. Remus?"


End file.
